


Summer Nights (2)

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: Vampire Bowie [2]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Light Bondage, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a vampire isn't so bad, unless you fall in love with someone else's woman...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girl Meets Vampire

It was a clear night, the moon was high and stars littered the blackness of space and sparkled like diamonds. The streetlights were of little comfort here, many of them did not work and those that did, would simply flicker and create an ominous mood of spine-tingling fear. The street was empty and void of life, it looked like something out of a horror game and the only footsteps that could be heard, were her own. Tripping over a crack in the unkempt pavement for what seemed like the hundredth time, the woman swore and sat down on a bench to examine her shoe.

 

What was she thinking? Coming down this way just to save a few minutes on her journey home? She should have just taken her usual route, the long way home but no! She had to try the shortcut. Examining her high heel with dismay, she sighed heavily and felt the tears well up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She was stronger than this, it was just a broken shoe and she could still walk without it on. Removing the other shoe, she stood up and continued her walk.

 

Shivering with what had to be fear, because the night was unusually warm, the woman felt a sudden urge to speed up. She picked her way around broken bottles, smashed window glass and other various items that littered the pavement. She only slowed down when she came to the road that she needed to cross, on the other side however - There were no working street lights at all. Looking around her, she could see no other way to get home except back the way she had come and there was no sense in backtracking that far.

 

She'd gotten here all on her own, so far nothing overly dramatic had happened and the few people she did see avoided her as much as she avoided them. No, she had to go on. It was getting late and she hadn't the time to start over, she needed to get home to her partner - He would start to worry soon. Taking a deep breath, she crossed the road into a darkness that left her wide-eyed and feeling in front of her with outstretched hands. She stopped suddenly when she thought she saw a tiny, orange light. It glowed brightly for a few seconds, then it was gone.

 

She saw it again, then it vanished just the same way it had done before. It quickly dawned on her that someone was there, smoking a ciggy. She could really use one right now to calm her nerves, but she was reluctant to ask because she could not see who was there.  
  
  
"Nice night," she tried to sound chirpy, but her voice trembled and gave her away.  
  
  
"Hmm," came a male response and she shivered again. She smiled as she tried to appear brave, though she had no idea why, she could not see him so, presumably, he couldn't see her either.

 

She continued looking into the blackness, watching for that little orange glow but it never came.  
  
  
"Where are you going?" came an english accent, right next to her ear from over her shoulder and she started. She spun around, how had he moved behind her so silently? She came face to face with a pair of mischevious eyes, a crooked smile and a tilted head. He was cute, but something about him still gave her a chill she just couldn't ignore.  
  
  
"Um, home," she took a step back nervously, running her fingers through her hair absently, "just home.... "

 

"Just home?" he asked, watching her back away and her heart sank as he took slow steps forward, obviously following her now, "all by yourself?"  His raised brow alarmed her, causing her heart to suddenly race and as if he could hear it beating - no, hammering against her chest, the man smiled more sinisterly.  
  
  
"Look, I don't want any trouble, okay?" she tried, holding up her hands.  
  
  
"Trouble?" asked the man, cool as a breeze, "I'm not looking for trouble."

 

The woman stopped backing away, trepidation giving way to curiosity and vague recognition.  
  
  
"Don't I know you?" she asked, examining his fine features more closely.  
  
  
"Don't you?" he asked, his voice soft and inviting. He stopped in front of her and took another drag of his ciggy, she suddenly smiled back at him now.  
  
  
"Oh my gosh," she sputtered, "you're David Bowie!"  His ciggy was flicked to the curb, which was damp enough from the rain this morning to put it out cold. His eyes regarded her for a moment, looking her over as if trying to determine whether he knew her in return.  
  
  
"And you are?" he asked her, coming close enough for her to smell his leather jacket that almost reached the ground.

 

Her voice caught in her throat as he tucked her hair behind her ear, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand and staring into her eyes with a calm smile.  
  
  
"Summer," she managed to choke out, frozen to the spot as he leaned in and took in her scent.  
  
  
"Hmm," his response came right next to her ear, she closed her eyes and felt his lips brush against her throat ever so lightly.  "I like it," he said quietly, whispering against the skin on her neck and making it goosebump, "it's so .... warm."

 

In contrast, his skin felt cold and she had to wonder if he was warm enough in that tight black shirt and dark jeans. His black boots were not new, but they weren't worn either and it gave him a kind of mysterious stranger look.  
  
  
"Um, I-I have a partn-... oohh," she shuddered with pleasure as he slowly kissed her neck, open mouthed and grazing with his teeth. He held her upper arms in his strong hands, preventing her from trying to get away but she wasn't exactly trying to. It all felt so surreal, was this actually happening to her? Right now?

 

Her knees felt weak, she had been a Bowie fan for a while now and the thing that she loved most about him was his voice. When he talked, when he sang, she felt she could listen to him forever and never get tired of hearing it. The fact that he was very good looking, was pure bonus because she didn't judge people on their appearance. And oh, was this man ever hot...  She felt him smile against her neck as she leaned into him, tilting her head to give him full access and shuddering once more as his lips trailed down to her shoulder.

 

She had forgotten her partner now, her rush to get home and the fact that they were right out in the open on a public street. She didn't hear the quickening footsteps as someone approached, until they were within view. It was another man, but dressed in a suit and clutching a crucifix to his chest. She looked at him as his wide eyes surveyed the pair, his hands were shaking as he held out the cross towards David. Looking confused, Summer frowned and wondered what was going on.

 

Without turning around, David suddenly seemed uncomfortable and let her go. He turned to look over his shoulder, then walked around and stood behind Summer. His gaze avoided the outstretched cross, the man came no closer and Summer was silent in her observational position.  
  
  
"Be gone devil!" the man's voice trembled with very little conviction.  
  
  
"Fuck off," spat David angrily. Summer wasn't sure why this crazy person was waving his silly crucifix around like this, but it was clearly unnerving the rock star.

 

"Can you please go away?" she asked him nicely, thinking he must be one of those crazy people who see demons everywhere they look. The man shook his head, his terrified gaze never leaving David. Summer grew impatient and she looked around for something to throw at him, but all she had on her were the shoes she was carrying. So she threw them at the man, who dropped his cross when he tried to shield himself from them. Summer didn't even see David move, but he was now right behind the man.  
  
  
"Run," the man shouted, "run for your life!"


	2. Nite Club

Summer thought he was threatening her and she turned to flee, not looking back. She was certain the man was chasing her and she kept running, fearful of her life and feeling pangs of guilt for leaving David behind. Her only comfort there, was that he had to have been waiting for someone to pick him up. He wouldn't just be hanging around a dark street by himself, it was too dangerous and he was a celebrity - they didn't do such things. She hoped he'd be alright as she stepped up to her front door, glancing around behind her before she went in and locked the door shut tight behind her.  


Back in the darkened street, all was still and silent. A blood stain on the pavement where the abandoned crucifix lay, was all that remained of the incident of this night. The shaken man was never seen again... Alive. In his hotel room, for this was nowhere near his home, David Bowie reclined in his armchair. His eyes closed slowly, his tongue running along his lips as the scenes flashed into his mind.

 

_As the woman fled, he had grasped the shaking man by the throat and hauled him closer._

 

_"You just cost me a meal," his voice had hissed into the man's ear, "for that, you will take her place."  Before the whimpering man could even begin to pray or beg for his life, he had felt an odd sensation upon his neck. It felt like two needles going deep into his flesh, it pained him to struggle and there were tightly gripped fingers digging into his upper arms - They felt like claws. He felt a hot tongue wash over the skin on his neck where the pain was stemming from, it was a bit like having a blood test - only worse._

 

_As the fangs sank deeper into his throat, he felt his energy draining as he tried in vain to pull away and moaned weakly as he started to lose conciousness._

 

Sitting in his armchair, David's fingers dug into the leather. He couldn't get that woman's face out of his mind, her scent and the way she had just submitted to him. Summer, he decided, had to be his. The darkness of his room offered him no solace that next day, for all he could think about and dream of, was her.  


Summer dropped her bag onto the floor and stumbled into the livingroom, flopping down into the sofa and wrapping her arms around herself. Her partner cast her an unsympathetic glance and went back to watching the television.  
  
  
"You're late," he remarked.  Summer sighed.  
  
  
"Sorry," she managed not to let her voice shake, "the traffic sucked tonight... "  She got up and walked to the kitchen, busying herself with making dinner and trying to forget what had happened. It was all so strange, she was certain she'd wake up in bed any minute now and laugh at herself.

 

She didn't talk during dinner and went to bed early, it took her a long time to fall asleep and she didn't notice when her partner came to bed later on. She had fallen asleep by then, but her sleep was restless and fitful. She was dreaming about demons and holy water, just about every scary film she'd ever seen made some sort of appearance and it really ruined the next morning for her. Breakfast was a chore, her eyes burned and she kept yawning. Somehow she knew she couldn't possibly get anything done today, so she called in sick and went back to bed.

 

Her partner left for work and Summer closed her eyes, sometimes she felt so alone - Even when he was there. She felt that she only kept him around for company, because she was afraid of living by herself. But what sort of relationship was that? They didn't even sleep together in the sexual context, just shared a bed and that was it. She was getting the vibes from her partner that he was starting to grow impatient with her, like he wanted to start having sex with her and it made her really think about the whole deal.

 

She didn't see herself able to connect with someone on that level just yet, she was just not ready and her partner was much older than herself. He was ready, she was not and that was going to cause problems between the two. He had a steady job that paid alright, she had her own part time job that paid okay but not enough to be able to afford this place on her own. Summer had never told her partner that she was still a virgin, she figured that at 22 years old he might laugh - She was very self concious about it because he was almost 35 and had already had a few girlfriends before he met Summer.

 

The day went by fast enough, she slept through most of it and was glad that today was Friday. That meant she could sleep in tomorrow morning, so she got out of bed and felt so much more energetic. In fact, she felt so good, she wanted to go out to a club tonight and see some of her friends. As soon as her partner got home and had showered, Summer expressed her desire to go out on the town. He readily agreed, though she had no idea he was planning to get her just drunk enough to agree to have sex with him when they got home.

 

That evening, they both left their home and headed down to the club section of town. There were a few different ones to choose from, so they had some fun deciding which one they would go into this time. Going clubbing wasn't new to Summer, she'd done it quite a lot and had met her partner doing so.  
  
  
"Oh Pete, look!" Summer called her partner over, "there's a new club opening tonight, we _have_ to be there!"  He looked at the line of people and the guard at the door, something told him they wouldn't get through that door.

 

"I dunno babe," Pete put his arm around her, ignoring how she half shrugged it away, "it looks exclusive."  
  
  
"Oh come on," Summer pulled away and joined the line, "no harm in trying."  He sighed and followed after her, wondering to himself how much longer he could put up with the uptight bitch. She wouldn't even let him kiss her, hold her hand or even just put his arm around her. She kept telling him she wasn't ready, she didn't feel comfortable and she was saving herself for someone special.

 

He thought she'd come around, but no matter how hard he tried - She just wouldn't warm up. Well, if she wouldn't consider him special enough, perhaps he could get her tipsy and take advantage of her. He only stayed with her because someone had told him that she was a virgin and it attracted him, he wasn't sure why and it was frustrating him waiting for her. He'd even cheated on her a few times, but she never found out and he was careful to cover his tracks. Soon it was their turn to ask for entry into the new club, he felt very small as the guard looked them over and it made him angry.

 

"You're lucky she's hot," the guard waved them in, looking pointedly at Pete, "go on in with your daughter and have fun."  Pete glared at the guard but Summer was already inside and he couldn't lose sight of her or she might end up meeting someone more her own age.  "Isn't this awesome?!" Summer called over the loud music, everywhere she looked there were hot girls but most of the guys were plain or older men.  
  
  
"Must be ladies night," Pete commented, taking note of the girls in short skirts.

 

"Pervert," Summer teased him, "come and dance with me!"  She led him to a clear space and they danced to the music, but still she wouldn't let him get too near and it made him feel impatient.  
  
  
"I'm going to get a drink," Pete said finally, "want one?"  Summer shook her head but Pete would go and get her one anyway. He brought the drinks back and found them a table, Summer sat down with him and kept looking around. She loved the place and wanted to take in everything all at once, she hadn't even stopped to see what it was called.

 

Suddenly, she spied a sign in neon lights and it read: Summer Nights.

 

"This place was made for me," she chuckled, "it's even got my name!"  Pete grinned at her and pushed her drink towards her, but she was too fascinated with the club to notice the drink being offered to her and she didn't want it anyway. She saw a staircase that had been roped off, following it up she noticed a sort of balcony overlooking the club down below. It had a railing to prevent someone falling, then there were the dark crimson curtains behind it and she guessed there was a manager's office in there somewhere.

 

She looked to the dancing crowd of people, their faces all smiling and carefree. Friday night had to be the best night of the week and Saturday a close second, but her own smile faded as she thought she saw a familiar face in the throng of dancers. She shook her head, it couldn't have been...  "Hey," Pete broke through her thoughts and she looked at him, "you haven't touched your drink."  Summer looked at it and smelled it, but she pushed it away.  
  
  
"Do you think they have water?" she asked, causing Pete to frown at her.


	3. We Meet Again

"Hello again," came a velvety voice, one Summer recognized instantly. She looked up and smiled at him, he was actually here and it hadn't all been a dream last night. Pete regarded David as a threat, he was young and hot - Not to mention rich and famous.  
  
  
"What do _you_ want?" he asked crudely. David gave him barely a glance before returning his gaze to Summer.  
  
  
"How are you enjoying my club?" he asked her.  
  
  
"This is your club? It's so great," Summer beamed at him, glad he didn't seem to have been hurt by that crazy man in a suit.  "Yes. Thank you. Would you like a tour?" asked David.

 

Summer's eyes lit up. " _Would_ I!" she nodded and stood up.  Pete also stood up.  
  
  
"No, she wouldn't," he stood in front of David, poking his chest with a finger, "back off, pal. She's my girlfriend."  Their eyes met, a silent clash of male ego that could ignite into a fight if a wrong signal was given.  
  
  
"Give it a rest, Pete," Summer pushed him aside, "he just wants to show me around, lighten up!"  Pete stumbled back and sat down, watching the two of them leave and that's when he looked down at his hands. They were shaking, he couldn't control it and that worried him.

 

He never got the shakes, so why was he getting them now?  Something about David's eyes, they had chilled him to the core and even his teeth had started to chatter before he knew it. Taking up his drink, Pete took a long swig of his beverage and tried to calm his nerves. Of course he was just showing her around, a big star like that wouldn't be interested in Summer. She was nothing special, sure she was pretty and smart but she wasn't exactly a supermodel and that's the sort of people rock stars tended to marry. There was nothing to be worried about, no sense in picking a fight here.

 

But really, he was just a big coward and would sooner run away than actually fight. Summer held David's hand as he led her through the crowd of dancers, she found herself wanting to just be held by him and dance pressed up against his body. He took her to the stairs and let her walk through the roped entrance, following her up to the balcony she'd seen before. She stood gazing down at the people below, feeling him come up behind her and he put his arms around her waist.

 

Smiling, she relaxed into his embrace and felt him rest his chin on her shoulder. "Did you name this place for me?" she asked, almost breathlessly.  
  
  
"Hmm," his lips were against her neck, planting soft kisses up to her ear and down again. She turned to face him, his eyes were so entrancing and vividly blue even though one seemed darker than the other. Depending on which eye she looked at, he was either very sad or very intense and he had the most genuine smile that could light up any room no matter how dark.

 

He placed a finger under her chin and leaned down closer to her, he tried to kiss her but she was clumsy and accidentally bit his lip. He pulled back a little, regarding her for a moment before drawing closer to her once again. "You're doing it wrong," he whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her body.  
  
  
"I've never done it before," she whispered back.  
  
  
"Oh," was his only response, before trying again to kiss her. She didn't know what to do with her tongue, she'd seen people kiss on television but she'd never actually done it herself.

 

He drew back again and she felt her face flushing bright red, it seemed to make his eyes grow more intense and he glanced away from her for a moment.  "Is something wrong?" she asked him quietly. His gaze returned to hers, she felt drawn in and lost as she stared into his eyes.  
  
  
"You should leave," came his reluctant command, letting go of her. Summer did not argue, though she was a little confused as she left him standing there. At first she thought it was because she was such a terrible kisser, but as she returned to her table - she quickly figured out why he'd rejected her.

 

Of course! _She wasn't single_. He wasn't going to steal someone else's woman, it wouldn't be right and it'd never feel comfortable for either of them.  "Back so soon?" asked Pete, having finished his own drink and hers as well, tonight was so not going as he had planned.  
  
  
"He had somewhere else to be," Summer lied, glancing up at the lone figure on the dark balcony. A silver flash of his eyes and he turned away, vanishing behind the curtain and leaving Summer wanting him to return.


	4. The Beast Within

The fact that she had a boyfriend did not bother David in the slightest, it was the sudden rush of blood to her cheeks that had almost made him lose control and he did not want to hurt her. He hadn't had to control the urge to bite for a long time, it had caught him off guard and worried him enough to send her away. He turned and left the balcony for the sanctuary of his private office, perhaps his next encounter with her would yield better results. He was curious and had to wonder though, was she honestly telling him she had _never_ been kissed before?

Entering his private office from behind the crimson curtains, his eyes fell upon two people and each person had a corner of the room to themselves. One was a young man, the other was a young woman and they sat quietly. Each wore a leather, studded collar around their necks, no clothing and the collars were attached to chains. They were both there of their own free will, the collars were easy enough to remove - they simply chose not to. There were only two spots to be taken up and sometimes there were different faces in the corners, one could only come here by strict invitation and all were sworn to secrecy.

 

Sometimes David would choose to play with one of them, rarely he chose to play with both and once in a blue moon he chose to watch them play with each other. It was not often that he went into his private office and ignored them completely, for that was a severe punishment and should only be used against rule breakers. He approached the man first, stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head. He then approached the woman, doing the same thing to her.

 

Like dogs who craved approval, they smiled up at him and leaned into his touch but he walked away and stood staring at the small mirror on the wall. He saw nothing of himself, just the room behind him with a black carpet floor and shackles on the walls. A riding crop and a whip settled together on a shelf to his left, while some other 'toys' were placed neatly around the room more to his right. He concentrated hard, eventually seeing a ghost image of himself in the mirror. It wasn't easy and it took a lot of energy, but with regular and satisfying feedings he could do it. He could even go out in the sun briefly, as long as he'd filled himself with the gushing lifeforce of some hapless passer-by.

 

"If you're hungry," came the woman's voice. His gaze flicked to her as she stroked her neck with one finger, inviting and enticing him to bite her. He turned swiftly and crossed the room, standing before her as she gazed at his bulging crotch with longing but dared not make a move without permission. His intense gaze fixed on her throat, still she stroked it with one finger and uttered a coo of desire. Slowly crouching down to meet her eyes with his own, David caught her wrist and brought it to his lips.

 

He kissed the underside of her wrist, grazed it with his teeth and licked it soothingly. She watched him intently, her mouth open and her eyes dark with desire. She gasped sharply as he bit down, her eyes never leaving his. David's eyes rolled closed as he drank from her, only then did she close her own eyes and moan with pleasure and pain. It hurt but it felt good, as he took her blood he regained energy and strength but she would become weak and tired when he was done.

 

Stopping wasn't easy, if she felt he was taking too much she had a special permission given to her from the beginning. She used it now, because she was feeling dizzy and light headed. She ran her fingers through his hair and grabbed a handful, apologizing as she pulled his head up roughly. His eyes flew open, his lips dripped with her blood and he uttered a wolfish growl but made no attempt to bite her again. Her eyes were wide as she stared into his, they flashed silver with anger but he slowly took her wrist into his hand and looked down at it.

 

Kissing the wound with an open mouth and washing over it with his tongue, David let go of her arm and the bite was barely visible at all. She sank into her corner and closed her eyes, drained and weak. He stood up, fresh and strong. There were many out there who gladly offered him this alternative way of feeding, he was quite happy not to have to kill anyone. Bodies were hard to hide these days, it never sat well with him and he never forgot the faces of those who died at his hands. So he avoided it wherever he could, despite the desires and instincts because fighting them meant he could stay in control.

 

His attention soon turned to the young man in the other corner, who watched David with big green eyes and a hungry desire to be next. He held out both wrists readily, but as his dark lord approached and stood before him - There was nothing subtle about what he needed. The young man deftly undone David's black, leather belt, carefully slipping his hands inside the fabric of David's trousers to free the painful erection given to him by Summer's presence. He felt David's hand tightly gripping his hair as he brought the hard member into his mouth, sucking it expertly deep down into his throat. It wasn't what the young man was hoping for tonight, but any interaction with David was satisfying enough.

 

David's eyes were closed, his breathing getting heavier as his fingers tangled tighter into the light brown hair of the man. Thrusting once and then twice, he uttered Summer's name as he spilled over the edge and was readily swallowed down with hungry gulps. David stepped back and readjusted himself, did his belt back up and knelt down beside his pet.  "You've improved," he said with a glint in his eye, causing the young man to blush. He stood up and stroked the man's hair, deep in thought as he realized he'd called Summer's name where usually he would moan or growl. A sound of pain interupted his thoughts, looking down he noticed the young man's own erection almost bursting his pants.

 

"Hmm," he pursed his lips as he lowered himself down, "you've got a problem."  The man nodded, wincing and unable to relieve himself. It was a rule, you weren't allowed to touch yourself here, not unless you were asked to do so. Looking over his shoulder at the sleeping woman, David stood up and walked silently over to her. "Up," he instructed her and she instantly got to her feet, her eyes slowly opening as she did so. "Take care of him," David said softly, tracing her jawline with his fingertips.

 

She nodded and removed her collar, David retired to the large bed in the middle of the room and watched as the pair got into the 69 position upon the floor. His ears were filled with the sounds of moans, often hearing his own name among them but even as his eyes never left them, he barely saw the two of them. He was thinking about Summer, so much had happened between them and they had only met twice. He didn't consider himself a bad person, in fact, he battled the darkness inside of him daily.

 

No, he wasn't a bad man. Like anyone he suffered lapses of weakness and gave in to his darkest desires, sometimes made the wrong decision but that was only human, wasn't it? He never did like to think of himself as a bad person, despite his .... affliction. He ran his tongue over his teeth absently, his fangs were only visible when he fed or when he grew hungry and hadn't fed for a while. His eyes shone silver when he got angry, but most of these things could be controlled if his will was strong enough.

 

He still had some moral values, still held the same beliefs as before and he would never harm a child or pregnant woman. Still, he doubted himself from time to time and wondered if it was really worth holding onto those things anymore. They kept him human, stopped him from turning into a heartless monster, an unstoppable beast. An involuntary shudder racked his body, no, he could never give in to it. He would feed this beast but he would never allow it to take over completely.

 

"I am in control," he told it quietly each day, "and don't you ever forget that."

 

It was impossible to sleep, so David stood up and left the room. Perhaps a walk would help to clear his mind, which had become clouded with images of Summer and concerning thoughts of losing control.


	5. Don't Touch Me!

It was late when Summer and Pete left the night club, Summer was disappointed that David hadn't come down again and Pete was sour that she hadn't had any alcohol to drink. Pete was drunk, so he walked a little slower than Summer but she kept her steps small so that he wouldn't fall too far behind. As they silently passed by an alley, Pete suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into it. Stumbling, her back hit a wall and she cried out in surprise. "What are you doing?!" she demanded angrily, "don't touch me!"

 

Pete sneered at her. "That's all you ever say!" he shouted at her, "go away Pete, don't fucking touch me Pete, fucking cock tease, that's what you are!"  Summer tried to pull away from him, but he held her fast.  
  
  
"You're drunk!" she shouted back at him, "let me go!"  She yelped in pain as he shoved her back into the wall again.  
  
  
"No," he grinned, his sour breath in her face making her feel nauseated, "uptight bitch, I'm sick of waiting... "  
  
  
"Pete, no!" Summer clawed at his groping hands as they tried to rip her shirt open.

 

"Shut up!" Pete hissed, not wanting her to draw attention. Summer tried to kick out at him, but he was bigger than her and it didn't seem to phase him. She felt one of his hands slip down past her navel.  
  
  
"I said no!" her voice shook and she hated herself for being reduced to tears, she felt angry and unable to fight back. This is it, she thought with a shake of her head, I'm going to get raped. Pete sensed that she had given up trying to fight him, his grin broadened and he fumbled with the zip to her pants.

 

Summer closed her eyes tightly, almost holding her breath and just wanting him to get it over with. She became suddenly aware that he was not touching her anymore, in fact, he was standing a few feet away from her now. It took her a few moments to figure out why, her heart skipped a beat when she saw David standing behind Pete. His arms were positioned, ready to easily snap Pete's neck if he tried to move and his gaze was fixed upon Summer. She felt her jaw tremble, tears sliding down her cheeks and relief washing over her.

 

David had left his night club shortly before Summer and Pete, he wasn't going in the same direction but his excellent hearing had picked up on the shouting and he couldn't ignore it. Summer's voice just had that effect on him, if she called out he felt compelled to come to her and he wasn't sure why. "Are you hurt?" he asked her. Summer shook her head, no. Pete hadn't actually managed to do anything, she supposed he was so slow and clumsy because he was so drunk. Pete's eyes were wide, he was very still and dared not move an inch.

 

"Please let him go," Summer said to David, "he doesn't know what he's doing, he's had too much to drink and ...  "  David's grip tightened around Pete's neck, causing Pete to gargle and struggle for air.  
  
  
"Hmm," David did not like what he was hearing. Summer knew what it meant when he said _'hmm'_ , it meant that she wasn't going to get an answer - At least, not one she wanted to hear anyway.

"You can't hurt him," Summer tried again, "he's a squealer, he'll run straight to the cops... "  David didn't even blink, it was sometimes a cop or even a judge that showed up in his private office and he knew he could get away with causing serious bodily harm to this dirtbag. Summer was watching with frightened eyes, it diminished his desire to murder simply because he did not wish to traumatize her. Slowly, he relaxed his grip and Pete fell to the ground. Summer looked down at him as he gasped for air, clutching at his throat desperately.

 

He stood up and looked back at David with such hate, the feeling was more than mutual and Bowie made no effort to hide it.  "Pete," Summer ventured. Pete looked at her, shaking his head and backing off.  
  
  
"Don't bother coming back," he told her firmly, pointing at David, "you'll get yours, pal." He left hastily, not wanting to be taken on right now and Summer sighed heavily. What would she do now? She had nowhere to go, she couldn't go home tonight but she may be able to go back tomorrow.

 

Pete was drunk, so maybe he wouldn't remember what had happened and she could at least go and get her things but where would she go?  She looked at David, who had not moved from where he stood and was still watching her intently. She pushed away from the wall and walked over to him, taking his arm and hugging it tightly. As she buried her face into his shoulder, he looked at her with a puzzled expression and put his arm around her in a gesture of comfort.

 

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Summer asked softly, turning her eyes to search his. He watched her for a moment or so, deciding she wouldn't appreciate being taken to his office just yet and turning his mind back to the hotel he had previously stayed in.  
  
  
"Yes," he answered shortly, slipping his hand into hers. He wasn't a big talker, Summer realized, so she was content to follow him in silence and not take it too personally.  
  
  
"Thanks for helping me back there," she broke the silence after a time.

 

She didn't want to think about it anymore, but she hadn't thanked him at all. There came no response as they continued to walk, eventually arriving at a hotel and she instantly felt safe when she heard the door close behind them.


	6. Falling In Love

David locked the hotel room door, Summer collapsed on the sofa and noticed how warm she felt now. She somehow sensed she had nothing to fear, her gaze followed David as he moved about - Turning on lights, the television, firing up the heater and so on.

 

He was keeping himself busy, as he tended to do, but sooner or later he would have to stop. Summer was a chatterbox and he knew she wouldn't be able to resist, despite her silence at the moment.  "I'm sorry to crash in on you like this," she finally spoke, trying to catch his attention. David walked around the sofa and sat in an armchair opposite her, his mysterious eyes enthralling her once more. She patted the sofa beside her, inviting him to come closer.

 

"Plenty of room," she smiled coyly at him, "I don't bite."  This seemed to amuse David, his eyes softened and he let one of his fantastic smiles show through. It made Summer feel like hugging him, which she did when he sat beside her and she felt his body tense up at the sudden move. She turned her face towards his, not letting go of him and she kissed the corner of his mouth. David did not respond, instead casting his gaze away from her. "I know I'm not very good at kissing," Summer admitted, "but maybe... maybe you could, I don't know, show me how?"

 

"Teach you?" asked David, returning his gaze to hers. Summer nodded, then she turned her eyes to his pants and back up again to his enchanting eyes. She leaned in close to him.  
  
  
"I bet you could teach me a lot of things," she whispered, right into his ear. He seemed to consider this for a few moments, studying her eyes.  
  
  
"I could," he finally answered her.  
  
  
"So will you?" she asked him, tracing her fingertips along his thigh. David closed his eyes and smiled slightly.

 

"Hmm.... "

 

=THE END=


End file.
